pegasuslegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Jacobs
Emily Jacobs was the protagonist and one of the main characters of the Pegasus series. * As a human, she was a brunette (Her hair went a bit below her shoulders), blue eyes, freckles and shorter than her dad. She was often described as being pretty. * After her Metamorphosis, she had deep sapphire blue eyes with white freckles in them, having longer legs, and long fine fingers. Her body was in perfectly proportional, which it has been mentioned that "Emily hated everything about her new life." * When she became a Xan, it has been assumed that she had taken on their appearance * She is a 13-14 year old at the start of The Flame of Olympus . * Emily's closest friends are Pegasus, Joel (her boyfriend) and Paelen. * When she goes through her Metamorphosis, Diana donates some of her hair to create Emily's new body. Technically speaking, this means that both Diana and Sarah Jacobs are her mothers and Steve Jacobs is her father. Riza also slipped her own DNA in Emily (white flecks in blue eyes) and she calls them real 'sisters', which can also mean that Yird would be her 'father' Early Life Emily Jacobs was born in New York City, to Sarah Jane Brady-Jacobs and Steve Jacobs. She attended her local school which Joel also attended. She lived on the top apartment of the building, and could see the Empire State Building through the windowsill. The Flame of Olympus Emily was sitting in her mother's window seat and saw the Empire State Building blown up by a lightning bolt. She gets a call from her dad saying to fill up the containers of the house. She is busy doing that when she hears a knocking sound on her roof. She goes up there and finds Pegasus lying in her mother's garden. She gets him up, after being pricked by rose thorns and being hit squarely in the eyes by Pegasus's wing. She sees the spear in the side of his flank and wonders how to get it out, not to mention the broken wing. Then, she thinks of Joel DeSilva, a boy in her class that has gotten into fights and who loves Pegasus. She goes to get him, but has a tough time getting Joel to go. She finally gets him to go and the two head up to Pegasus. He helps her set the wing and pull the spear out, and stays the night on the roof. The next day, he hides in her room until her dad is gone. They go back up to Pegasus and the Nirads find them. She hops on Pegasus and a Nirad hung onto Pegasus's rear. It scratches deep into her leg, going through her tendon and bone. Pegasus crashes into a tree and she is knocked out. She wakes up to a military couple and Joel working on her leg. They clean it, bandage it, and get her back onto Pegasus to leave. Emily gets a phone call from her dad and he said only to Remember Robin. She and Joel ponder what it means and Emily remembers that when she was little, her family would play Robin Hood in Central Park. They leave to get there and get hair dye to cover Pegasus's glow. They hear a new voice and meet Diana, the Great Huntress. They listen to Diana's explaination of why she and Pegasus were there. They learn about the Daughter of Vesta and they set out to find her, but the person has to willingly sacrifice herself into the flame. They find her dad and they head over to a livery stable to grab a carriage to attach Pegasus to to find the Daughter of Vesta. They are attacked by the CRU and are taken to Governor's Island. Emily awakes to a nurse, a doctor, and a CRU agent inspecting her. The CRU agent interrogates her to learn about Pegasus. Then, after a crazy integration she meets a boy named Paelen. Paelen promises to get to everyone on this quest, and free them. Alarms go off, and Paelen gets everyone out of the CRU facility except Emily’s dad. Paelen tells Emily he could not find her dad. Then, they discovered the alarms went off because the Nirad had escaped. The Nirads were going after the group. Paelen sacrifices himself to the Nirad so everyone could escape. Diana says that they need to return to Olympus, but Emily says they have not found the Daughter of Vesta. Diana tells Emily the Daughter of Vesta was her. Then, Paelen comes back badly injured by the Nirad. Once at Olympus Emily scarifies herself into the flame, but she comes out reborn. She then became the Flame of Olympus. Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Xen Category:Humans Category:The Flame of Olympus Characters Category:Olympus at War Characters Category:The New Olympians Characters Category:Rise of the Titans Characters Category:The End of Olympus Characters Category:Origins of Olympus Characters Category:Xan Category:Grieving Category:Only Child